Cross Academy
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: The introduction of Vampire Knight, and the lead up to the party.  A section of my NaNoWriMo project, which is a large crossover of vampire stories.
1. Chapter 1

Cross Academy, a private school where students live together in the dorms. It is twilight now, the time of the day where evening begins to fade into night. Most people would be in doors by now, due to the cool evening temperature.

The students are divided into two groups: the Day Class and the Night Class. As the names imply, each class has a time of day that they must attend class. When it comes time for the switch over, when the Day Class returns to their dorms and the Night Class enters the Academy. A curfew takes effect during this time.

However, that doesn't stop the herd of female Day Class students at the gate to the Night Class dormitory.

Like a pack of puppies, the girls wait impatiently, waiting for the Night Class.

Were it not for the Disciplinary Committee, which guards the Night Class door, they more than likely would have stormed the place already.

Yuki Cross, however, would not let them; even though the poor girl was out-numbered she wasn't going to let them pass.

"Hey stay back! Curfew is in effect! Return to your dorms-!"

A dark haired student spoke up, outraged, "We can see what you are doing Yuki Cross!"

"Yeah, you just want the Night Class all to yourself!"

Yuki barred their path, "Not true! I'm a member of the Dis—" Suddenly being tackled from the front and both sides by the girls and her back to the door, Yuki felt like an elephant was trying to back into her. She had to get this crowd back to the dorm before it got out of hand.

"GAH! Come on, don't act like little kids—!"

A loud creaking sound followed by a sudden silence from the squealing crowd answered her fear.

Turning her head to check, she saw the Night Dorm door opening, and when he gaze returned to the crowd, they all stood in straight lines on the cobblestone path before the door. All of them acted like they were under the utmost control.

Yuki had been too late. Again.

"Okay…please proceed…" And the defeated Yuki snuck off to the side without another word as the Night Class poured out slowly.

The day Class girls made a low audible 'aww' sound as their celebrities started to appear.

The Night Class, in their white uniforms and unnatural aristocratic air, walked out past the gate. The first one out was a young man with short blonde hair and a smiling face, "Good morning there girls!"

Aido Hanabusa.

'Good morning?' Yuki thought, her face with a look of embarrassment over Aido's first remark of the day.

Not that the mob of females would care less. They wouldn't care if Aido had said merry Christmas in the heat of July or something more out of the ordinary, they would still pamper over him.

"It's Idol—I mean Aido!" Said one girl, her hands on her cheeks, which were red with blush.

"Hi!" Aido said, the world's biggest smile on his face.

"You never tire of this, do you Hanabusa?" A slightly taller man behind Aido said, in a low voice. His name was Kain Akatsuki.

"And you DO? You're such a stiff Akatsuki!" That was Aido's reply, without a second glance.

The constant screaming of hyper girls kept going on.

"Hello Aido!"

"Akatsuki over here!"

Of course, Aido was more than happy to return a smile or wave back enthusiastically. Kain, well, he felt more uncomfortable as the seconds dragged by. This happened every evening, and yet each day it got worse for some of the Night Class students. Yet, only Aido enjoyed it, as least from what everyone believed.

Even Yuki thought that Aido enjoyed this a little too much.

And the next gesture he did seemed to prove her point. He simply pointed at a girl, and said 'bang', with a smile.

The girl seemed to faint, and she was on the ground within seconds of being 'shot'.

This caused an even bigger ruckus, as the tidal wave returned, running over Yuki who was no better than a bump in the road to their hero.

Finding herself face-first in the dirt was nothing new to Yuki, however, she got trampled two or three times a week at most.

On her hands and knees she could hear Aido's playful yelling as the mob of Day Class girls clamored to him. 'He never gets enough does he…?' She got up and dusted her black uniform of dust and adjusting her armband on her upper right arm.

Putting her hands on her hips, Yuki sighed, "another no show—"

"Yuki."

That voice seemed to turn Yuki to stone, she froze as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Breaking out of her state, she turned and saw a familiar face.

Short raven black hair that reached just past his eyes was Kaname Kuran, the Night Class Dorm President. "Are you alright?"

Yuki nodded quickly, a slight stagger in her voice as she spoke, "I-I'm fine, Kaname."

"Thank you for doing this everyday," Kaname replied, his voice smooth and even.

Yuki stood up straight, "well…" And she suddenly felt the glares of a dozen pairs of eyes coming from behind her, and she stiffened again. "That's what I am supposed to do!"

Kaname placed his hands on her shoulders, and the tense feeling Yuki had before slowly disappeared. "You don't have to be so reserved, makes me feel…a bit lonely."

"I am sorry, it's just that you're the one who rescued me on that—" Yuki stopped as he placed his cold hand on her cheek. 'On that snowy day…ten years ago…'

Yuki, a lost little girl, in a forest in the middle of nowhere, attacked by a man with bright red eyes… That was her earliest memory.

"It was so long ago," Kaname said before his gaze looked at the man behind Yuki. "Zero Kiryu."

Zero? Yuki look behind her and saw Zero standing there, merely inches away from her. She hadn't even heard him come near her.

"The Headmaster wants to see you in his chamber. Better hurry, Kaname," Zero said, his voice low and stern.

Kaname's facial expression, slight smile, didn't change. "Then I will, Zero."

The rest of the Night Class watched as their leader proceded to lead them to the Main building.

Yuki's eyes followed Kaname as he walked away, and he turned to look into her eyes once again, before walking away.

Yuki felt like heat going to her face. 'Why does that always happen?' She put a hand to her cheek, and started to turn to Zero—

"YOU ALL GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS RIGHT NOW!"

All the girls from the Day class took off running like bats out of hell back to their building. Zero was steaming with utter annoyance. Yuki noticeably jumped from his outburst.

"Everyday it is the same thing, out here screaming and yelling—OW!"

Yuki punched Zero hard in the shoulder once, and then twice, "You're late again you big jerk! Its our job as Disciplinary members to set an example—!" Zero grabbed Yuki by the forehead and pushed her away as she uselessly tried to assault him.

"Oh really? I could say that right back at you!"

Calming himself a bit, Zero gave a glare, "You're so obvious it's embarrassing. Look, no matter if you like Kaname or not is none of my business—"

"And what IS your business, Zero? Not showing up to class, to our patrols, or even to the switch-over and leaving me to suffer like this—"

"You realize what they are, right?"

Like someone had turned the volume down to low, Yuki stopped, looking at the Night Class as they entered the building, and she also noticed the sun had nearly gone down, "I know, that they are different from us…"

_The secret we have to protect…is that the Night Class is made up of vampires._


	2. Chapter 2

"—Yes, Headmaster Cross, I'm sure. I want her to come with me," Kaname said, sitting in his chair by the desk of the Headmaster.

Adjusting his glasses, Headmaster Cross then took a sip of his coffee, "Well, I guess we could have a small holiday in the event of your absence. The guardians would be down by one, and Zero wouldn't be able to—"

The door opened, and as if the devil heard, Zero Kiryu stepped into the office, hands in his pant pockets, and sauntered into the room.

"Ah, Zero we were just talking about you, please sit down," the Headmaster said.

The guardian's eyes went straight to the vampire, Kaname, who sat with his legs crossed and leaning on his elbow on the armrest. "I know, I heard it."

"Oh, eavesdropping?" the headmaster made a playful gasp at Zero's little announcement. "How much of it did you hear?"

Zero went and took a seat, "All of it."

The headmaster's eyes slightly narrowed, "I figured as much."

Kaname adjusted himself, "and what do you think of it?"

"I'm against it."

"Zero, the choice isn't yours, its Yuki's, my daughter," headmaster replied. Yuki was his adopted daughter, coming into his care when Kaname brought her to him ten years before.

"She isn't your real daughter," Zero angrily replied.

"No matter, the choice will be hers to make once she gets here—"

"SORRY!" Yuki yelled as she came rushing in, coming close to knocking the door off its hinges. After she bowed in apology and straightened herself, as well as gather all the breath she had lost, she turned, "I had to—oh, hello Kaname…"

Zero's eyes narrowed, "What, no hello for me?"

Yuki shook her fist at Zero and mumbled, "I see you all the time, shut up."

The headmaster spoke up, "Yuki, Kaname has something he wishes to speak to you about."

"Oh?"

Kaname stood up, "Yuki, there is a special event happening in Europe. A party is being held by a friend of mine, and I was hoping you'd join me."

Yuki blushed slightly, feeling the heat go straight to her face, "uh…just us?"

Kaname shook his head, "Kain, Aido, and Ruka will be joining us—"

"As will I," Zero spoke abruptly.

Kaname's gaze shifted to the guardian, but he said nothing.

The headmaster, however, objected immediately, "Zero, this is a personal event for Kaname and the vampire race. You won't be allowed—"

Yuki's eyebrows went up, "it's a vampire party?"

"Yes, in honor of the coexistence between humans and vampires."

That was what Yuki wanted. Coexistence between the two most hostile races on the planet, a seemingly senseless wish, yet it could in the slightest be granted if worked hard enough.

"I see. Then, Kaname, I'd love to go," she said, then her gaze shifted to Zero, angrily glaring at her, "if its alright, I'd like Zero to come along."

Kaname's dark eyes went to Zero, then back to Yuki, "Of course."

Yuki gave a sigh of relief, then she looked at the clock on the wall, "Uh oh! Better get back to work! Um, when do we leave?"

The vampire smiled, "Tomorrow evening. I have everything planned out for our absence, so no need to worry about trivial things."

Another sigh came from the girl, "oh, thanks…well, see you all then, and Zero, don't let me catch you sleeping again!" Yuki yelled out before she left.

As soon as the door was closed, Kaname started to walk out, "I'll make sure to make arrangements for you Zero, see you tomorrow."

When the door had closed behind the vampire, Zero also started to leave. Yuki's asking of him to come along was a bit of a surprise to him. He was ready to make a stand should she have thought to convince him other wise, but turns out he had nothing to really worry about. 'Except Yuki going to a party of vampires, by herself, and with Kaname…'

As Zero thought about this, he heard the headmaster speak, "Zero, I hope to not hear that you caused trouble for Kaname. This could be a big moment in the Academy's history."

Zero's hand went to the inside of his uniform jacket, and tightly gripping the handle on his silver Bloody Rose handgun, "I'll do whatever I see fit to keep Yuki safe."

With that, he walked out of the room, and into the darkened hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

If it weren't for Zero being stoic, the ride to Transylvania would have been more exciting. As it turned out though, it became very dark and gloomy, as Zero kept to himself and far away from the others, including Yuki.

Once the group made it to the beautiful Transylvanian countryside, Zero remained aloof, and Yuki could understand why, and decided to leave him alone. Kaname, on the other hand, kept a close watch over Yuki, talking with her whenever he was bored, or when he felt like it. That made the girl comfortable.

The ride to the castle was short, since Kaname made sure they had got as close to the castle as possible. The carriage was intricately adorned too, and it made Yuki feel like a princess in a fairy tale.

Looking out at the all the trees, Yuki's breath was taken away at the sight, having never been to a European country before. The others, Aido, Kain, and a girl named Ruka Souen who was also from the Night Class back at the Academy, were as quiet as Zero was. 'But that's just them, I suppose…' Yuki thought as she looked out the window.

The sun had been down for at least an hour when they reached the castle.

Yuki stepped out of the car, and the sight was just exquisite. The castle was big, very big, and seemingly twice as big as the Academy. Tall spires that went to the sky, made of stone and brick, and looking up to date as well. Two big wooden doors were at the top of a small case of stairs, the parking lot had a large fountain in the center, shooting water out of the top, and was decorated with small angels along the sides surrounded by a pool of water at least six inches deep.

'Wow…like out of a fairy tale…'

Zero walked up to her, "Snap out of it. We're surrounded."

Yuki looked at him, then around the area, seeing pairs of yellow eyes in the edge of the forests that surrounded them.

The feeling of amazement that Yuki had at once disappeared when she saw those eyes in the woods. She went over and sat on the edge of the fountain. Aido came out of the carriage, followed by Kain, then Ruka, and finally Kaname.

Zero also stood near the fountain, not looking at the vampires as they came out.

Aido was openly excited about the castle as well, though Kain had showed little enthusiasm, Aido knew the big guy had to be as excited as he was.

Ruka, on the other hand, seemed as distant from the others as she had been on the carriage ride. The girl had joined Kaname and the others the morning the evening they decided to leave. She had hardly said a word to anyone other than Kaname.

As Yuki sat at the fountain, she saw Kaname speaking to Ruka and others, and she just watched them for a short period of time.

"So, how's your hero?"

Zero's voice pulled Yuki out of her daze, and she replied in anger at his last words, ""Its not just Kaname I was looking at! Stop acting like you know everything."

Zero looked angry, "So, now what, we wait until this Mina comes to us?"

"I suppose so," Yuki said. She knew Zero hated waiting. "And Zero, for the sake of us all, please behave yourself, okay?"

He said nothing.

"I mean it Zero, we're here as friends of Kaname—"

"I never wanted to be his 'friend', Yuki, I came along to keep an eye on them," he said, a sinister tone coming from his voice.

Yuki was going to say something, but she decided against it when she saw Zero's expression. She knew for a fact that Zero hated Kaname—no, he hated vampires in general.

'That was because of a trauma he suffered when he was younger: his family was killed by a vampire. A bad vampire, a vampire unlike Kaname, who saved my life from one,' Yuki thought remembering back to the day Kaname saved her. A snowy night, a man with crimson red eyes and long fangs, closing in on the little girl named Yuki, until a large splatter of blood erupted from the vampire, courtesy of Kaname.

'He had saved me, and because of that, I believe that vampires can coexist peacefully alongside humans. And I know that not all vampires are kind as Kaname, but still…'

Kaname then came to her, "I'll go and inform Mina of our arrival, please wait here until I come back."

Yuki nodded, "Okay." As she watched him walk away, she could see that Zero was glaring at him as he passed, and Yuki couldn't help herself and threw a rock at Zero. It hit him square in the back of the head, and his glared went straight to her. Her excuse was, "You shouldn't stare, its rude."

The sound of hooves on the road made Zero stop from returning the remark. Yuki turned to see another black carriage approaching the castle entrance.

Stopping where the one that brought Yuki to the castle, the door opened and a man in a black leather trench coat and short black hair stepped out. Yuki felt a uneasy breeze come up, as if it was saying that he was not too good to be around. The man held out his hand back at the carriage door, and a woman stepped out of the coach, taking the man's hand. She was wearing a free-flowing white dress, kinda like what you'd wear to expensive parties. And from the looks of it, the woman was rich, rich as in royalty.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruina stepped out of the coach, her white high-heels shoes going into the gravel, and she was gently humming to herself.

Victor, still holding her hand, spoke, "Castle Bran, also called Dracula's Castle."

Ruina looked at the castle, 'Beautiful…" Being in Germany all her life, Ruina barely ever had the opportunity to go to other countries. Now she was almost glad her father made her go.

Victor then said, "Seems we're not the first ones here."

Ruina saw what he meant, seeing other people near the fountain. A boy and a girl stood at the edge of the fountain, while two guys and a girl stood a ways away from them. "What do you think?"

Victor nodded, his eyes turned a deep red, and from the heat signatures he saw, he came to the conclusion that they were guests of the party. "The three over there are vampires, the other two are…human."

This surprised Ruina, "What are humans doing here?" She had not expected to see any at a vampire party. "Oh well, doesn't matter I suppose, let's go and see who they are."

Victor let Ruina's hand go, and he followed her to the fountain.

Before she could reach the fountain, the three vampires Victor identified before appeared first. One of the guys, a blond, reached out and grabbed Ruina's hand, "My, my, my…a vampiress?" Taking her hand, which were in long white-laced gloves, she could feel the cold of his touch, and it felt like needles were pricking her skin. "Name's Aido Hanabusa."

"Oh um…thank you, Ruina Reinhardt is my name."

Aido introduced the other two, "The girl is Ruka Souen, and that guy there is Kain Akatsuki. We're purebloods from the Night Class."

Ruka didn't seem to care about Ruina for the moment, and Kain gave a simple wave.

Aido's lips brushed the back of Ruina's hand, and from his smile, she saw the tips of his fangs appear from his mouth. "You're beautiful, though I'm sure you've heard that before I'm sure."

Ruina blushed lightly, "Yes, though not from other vampires."

"Then they are blind," Aido said.

Ruina was kind of freaking out, and pulled her hand away, and as she did that the back of her hand scraped against Aido's fang, cutting her open.

Aido grabbed her hand, "I'm so sorry—" Then he sniffed the air, and he immediately closed his eyes, "That smell…"

Ruina's face went slightly more pale, "w-what's wrong?"

"That smell is tainted, you're a half-breed," he said, his eyes turning from blue to bright red, like Ruina saw when Victor went to battle. Not a good sign from her experience.

"You better not—"

She never finished, as Victor instantly grabbed Aido by the jacket collar with his left hand, holding him tightly while his right fist pressed against the neck.

Aido didn't appear to be concerned, though a trickle of worry appeared on his face, "What…I wasn't planning on doing anything—"

"You had that look that all of us have when we're going to head into a fit of feeding, don't pull that shit with me," Victor said, his eyes glowing bright red out of anger and his fangs extended too.

"Victor stand down!"

Victor looked back at his princess, giving her a look of 'he was about to do something bad,' but she was not going to let him hurt Aido on such a small incident. "It was an accident, let him go."

Victor looked at her, then at Aido, and shoved him away. Ruina, upset at his action, "Pull another stunt like that and you're fired."

Victor shrugged it off, "You wouldn't last a day without me and you know it."

Desperately wanting to ignore him, Ruina went over to the girl on the edge of the fountain, "Hello."

The girl stood up, "Hi."

"My name is Ruina Reinhardt, this is my Knight Victor Nachtmahr." Victor courtesy bowed, saying hello as well. Ruina could have given a sigh of relief had she not been in front of strangers, 'at least he's being respectful to the humans…'

The girl, who was wearing what looked like a black school outfit, put her hand out, "I'm Yuki Cross and this is Zero Kiryu—" Ruina looked at Zero, who was glaring at her for a second until a hiss from behind her made Zero's facial expression change. It came from Victor. She said something to him in Old German, something she wouldn't normally say in front of strangers. Ruina shook Yuki's hand, "Cross? As in Cross Academy?"

Yuki nodded, "Yep, you heard of it?"

"My father knows the Headmaster there, you must be his daughter."

Again the girl nodded, "forgive me for not realizing earlier, but you are a Princess, right?"

"Yeah," Ruina replied with a smile. Yuki immediately bowed her head.

"Sorry, I've never been around royalty before," Yuki said.

"Great, now you've embarrassed both of us," came a reply from Zero.

Yuki punched him in the shoulder hard, "Yeah? Well I didn't see you do anything, Zero!"

Ruina, not able to contain herself, broke out in a fit of giggling, "It's alright, not everyone knows of my position, though I think Kaname would."

Yuki turned back to Ruina, "You know Kaname?"

"He was the one that sent my father the invitation, but I came instead, as my father has top priorities to attend to at home," Ruina explained. "But, seeing that Kaname and his friends are here, and that I have met the daughter of the Academy, I think this will be most enjoyable. Right, Victor?"

The Princess looked at her Knight, and saw that he was looking straight at Zero, both locked in a silent deadlock. Looking at Zero, Ruina couldn't help but feel some sort of animosity seep from the man. 'Its like he was looking at wild animals…'

Just then, a portal appeared near the fountain, a black and purple swirling portal. To Ruina, it reminded her of the portals she saw when demons started to appear back home. Surely, demons could not come here?

Three suitcases fell from the portal, followed by a fourth, and then a boy fell out of it. Wearing a jacket similar to Yuki's, except it was green, and brown pants, Ruina was about to go and help the boy up when another person fell on top of said boy. Her appearance was nothing like Ruina had seen before. The girl had long bright pink hair, and wore the same outfit as the boy she landed on, though she wore an insanely short plaid skirt.

"Owwie…" the girl said painfully, rubbing her lower back, "Next time we ask Sensei-Nekome from assistance, let's not listen…'kay Tsukune? Tsukune?"

Then the girl must have noticed she was literally sitting on the boy, named Tsukune.

Tsukune felt the air rush into his lungs when Moka finally got off his chest, "You okay, Tsukune?"

Barely able to get a nod in, or say anything, Tsukune was helped to his feet by not only Moka, but a girl in a white dress as well. "Thank you…"

The girl nodded, "What a convenient way to travel, I must say."

"Yeah well…we have limited options at Youkai Academy," Moka replied.

"My name is Ruina," said the girl.

"I'm Tsukune Aono, freshman at Youkai…I'm a human…" Tsukune said.

Victor heard that last comment, thinking to himself, 'I know, I can smell you all the way over here kid.'

Moka put her hand up, "And I'm Moka Akashiya, freshman, I'm a vampire!"

Ruina nodded, "I wouldn't have guessed that, you don't really look like a vampire when I first saw you."

"Oh? Then I must be doing better than I thought at the school," Moka said, remembering her classes on how to blend in with humans. She must be higher than she was told. "So, you're a vampire too?"

"Well, you're half right…" Ruina said, her voice a little down.

Moka took her hands into her own, "That's okay, it doesn't matter as long as you have friends, right?"

Ruina smiled, "So many different faces here…who else will show up I wonder?"


End file.
